Typical
by priscious
Summary: Another short Tiva AU about the typical situation at the DiNozzo's residence in Marseilles, France.


_I've been away for too long, I know, and I'm sorry. Life happened, and obviously still happens. But anyway, I'm here-for now. This story could be the continuation from "November 12, 2016" but it could also stand alone. Please enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Typical**

It was almost midnight when he arrived at home. Being a team leader in Marseille was easy compared to being a special agent in DC, but today they finally closed a case so he stayed late at work. After he hung his jacket in the hanger next to the front door he saw the only light that was on from the kitchen; therefore, he walked to that direction. After he washed his hands he reached the dining table and saw a post-it note stuck to a plate, saying, "There's a warm brownie in the oven. Enjoy, my love. XXX." He opened the oven right away and smelled a heavenly chocolate aroma and teared a bit of it. Satisfied with few bites of the brownie, he cleaned up and moved away to the first door in the hallway. He slowly opened the room and he found his first-born almost fell from her bed. He laughed silently and whispered, "Oh princess, like mother, like daughter indeed". He carefully placed her daughter back to bed and pulled up her blanket, dropping a kiss to her forehead, "I love you". Arriving to the next room, he saw his youngest daughter sleeping soundly in her bassinet while hugging her beloved bunny. The 10-month-old baby wasn't aware of her father's presence, but he dropped a kiss on her forehead anyway. "Sweet dreams, my angel. I love you", he murmured, and got out from there.

Finally, he stood at the end of the hallway outside his bedroom. A small light illuminated the room, indicating that his wife was still awake. He was greeted with a soft smile when he opened the door. " _Bonsoir_ ", she said. He walked to her side of her bed and kissed her with all the love he could muster, "I missed you so much, babe". She chuckled and pulled away. "And so did I", caressing his stubbled jaw. He groaned and looked at her, "You had no idea how I wanted to cuddle you all day". She smirked and teased him, "Just cuddle?" He scoffed, "Babe, you know what I meant. It's just, it's… I know we've been married for five years but I swear I still feel like a newlywed and I can't stand being away from you for so long". He blushed and ducked his head. Looking at him she smiled, "I know, my love. If I could I would make you my hostage so you could not go away from our bed. But then I would be unfair to our daughters, yes? They missed you too, you know." He chuckled at that thought. Although sometimes he felt left out for being the only male in the house, he couldn't be luckier that he was surrounded by his girls whom he loved so dearly.

He made his way to the bathroom and quickly dressed down for the night and went back to his wife only wearing boxer shorts. "C'mere, babe", he opened his arms, and she went to him so willingly, putting her arms around his waist and sighed happily while nuzzling his neck. He put his face facing her hair; inhaling the sweet scent of coconut and vanilla, her favorite. He was her safe haven and she really loved being held by her husband. "I love you so much", he mumbled. "I love you too. How was the case?" She asked. "As usual, the wife did it", he shrugged. She laughed, "Oh my love, you and your theory. You do not worry that someday your wife would do that to you, hmm?" He pretended to be shocked, "Now, now, you really want to kill me someday? Huh? I'm so scared…" He started to tickle her. She tried to pull away and reached for the blanket. "Stop! Stop! Aunt! Aunt!" He suddenly stopped tickling and fell back to bed, laughing." Baby! It's 'Uncle', not 'Aunt'!" His body was shaking and he kept on laughing. She sat back and tried to glare at him, "It does not matter. You finally released me". He just chuckled in response. After a while he seemed like he could not stop laughing so she crawled towards him and kissed him to shut him up. "Be quiet, my love. You do not want Aria and Shira to wake up at the same time, or have you not learned from the last time?" He then remembered how his daughters were so cranky because his noise woke them up and they were in the bad mood for the rest of the day. "Yeah of course, you can't mess with DiNozzos' sleeping schedule". "Mmhmm, and you are still laughing like crazy. So naughty", she smirked mischievously and kissed him again. "Will I be punished, then, babe?" He smugly grinned. His damn grin was always her weakness. "Shut up and kiss me", she ordered. What a nice way to end the night.


End file.
